1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new 4-substituted-2,6-diphenylpyridine compound, a process for producing the same, and a herbicide containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, 4-substituted-2,6-diphenylpyridine compounds such as 2,6-bisphenyl-4-(methylthio)pyridine, 2,6-bis-(4'-methoxyphenyl)-4-(methylthio)pyridine, and 2,6-bis-(4'-bromophenyl)-4-(methylthio)pyridine have been described in J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 103 (12) 3585 (1981) and others. Also, 2,6-bisphenyl-4-methoxypyridine has been described in J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 90 (6) 1569 (1968). However, these publications fail to describe the biological activities of these compounds. Needless to say, they also fail to describe the chemical structure and biological activities of the 4-substituted-2,6-diphenylpyridine compound in accordance with the present invention.